


As If It Were A Crime

by thecoloursinthegravel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, who in their right mind would want to practice the art of staying away from you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As If It Were A Crime

I’ve been thinking about you too much.

That’s what you use to say. As if it were a crime to love someone.

 

I remember when we use to whisper things into each other’s ears when other people were around.

Mark hated it.

It made you smile though.

Do you remember when we told everyone?

God, they were so excited.

Some people laughed and said they were probably more excited than us that we were together.

Not possible.

I remember trying on a million suits for our first date. Nothing too fancy, you said. I knew you were lying. And god I’m so glad I know you, otherwise I would have looked like an idiot turning up to that Michelin star restaurant in jeans.

Your face. The look you gave me when you came to pick me up. I would have teased you for it if mine didn’t look exactly the same at the sight of you.

I remember lazy days and cups of tea and mountains of pillows and phones on silent.

I remember laying under the covers and seeing how close we could get our noses without touching.

Sorry I always messed it up. I always found that difficult, you see. Being that close to you and not kissing you. Too hard, and not something I think I was willing to work on.

After all, who in their right mind would want to practice the art of staying away from you?

That got hard, that did.

Not being able to stay away.

In the hospital, they kept telling me to go home. I couldn’t. I couldn’t leave you. Not like that.

I spent hours in that room, trying to wake you up. I knew how much you hated hospitals so I was determined to get you out of there. I was gonna get you out of there. I was.

In the meantime, all I could do was make you feel at home again.

I tried to play our game but it’s too easy when one of us isn’t moving.

I tried to whisper in your ear but it’s too sad when one of us isn’t moving.

Then I had to leave for a while because the room got too crowded.

And when I finally went home, I tried on a million suits and picked one out for each of us. But it’s too wrong wrong _wrong_ when one of us isn’t moving.

 

I’ve been thinking about you too much.

That’s what you use to say. And I don’t think I ever understood what was wrong with that.

 

Until now.

 

 

                      


End file.
